


Bad Dreams

by cybercandy



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a bad dream, Shannon makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
> _Underaged frottage, maybe some kissing, fondling, rubbing. No pedophealia! Just innocent, schmoopy, yet underaged fumbling._

An hour ago Jared was standing in front of Shannon's bed, looking all lost and sleepy, saying something about a bad dream and asking if he could sleep in Shannon's bed tonight. It's not the first time this happens, they used to sleep in the same bed all the time when they were children, but Shannon is 14 now and Jared isn't a child anymore. Nope, he _definitely_ isn’t a child anymore.

It didn't take Jared long to go back to sleep and now Shannon is lying on his back, one arm under Jared who’s on his side next to him, arm thrown over Shannon’s chest. Jared’s head is resting against Shannon’s shoulder and he is making little snuffly noises. He also seems to be having a rather nice dream, there is absolutely no doubt about that, because Shannon's little brother got a hard-on and it's pressing against Shannon’s hip. It's distracting as hell.

Shannon has tried to ignore it, willing himself to go back to sleep, but he just can't. Even worse, having a warm and obviously horny Jared so close to him is giving his own cock ideas, which is absolutely not what he needs right now. He is about to get up and sneak to the bathroom to take care of his little problem when Jared stirs. He's not really awake yet, but awake enough to realise what’s going on because Shannon can feel him tense up for a moment. Shannon expects Jared to pull away, maybe turn over to the other side, pretend it didn't happen. But Jared doesn’t. Instead, Jared's hand is brushing across Shannon's chest and he's shuffling closer, slightly hitching his hips against Shannon’s and there's no way that it’s unintentional. Jared's face is so close to Shannon's neck that he can feel his brother’s breath warm against his skin and it's giving him goosebumps all over and sending shivers down his body. Mainly to one part of his body which is rock-hard and getting impossible to ignore.

The right thing to do would be to untangle himself and gently push Jared away. Problem is, Shannon really doesn't want to. Jared feels so good against him, his body and smell so familiar even though this situation isn’t. They're much closer than brothers should be, always have been, and maybe their innocent childish fighting has taken a more serious, almost sexual turn, recently. Last time Shannon was kneeling on top of Jared after one their fights he felt Jared getting hard underneath him, eyes dark and mouth open. He knows it's so very wrong, but he can't help but draw Jared closer and Jared reacts by wrapping one leg over Shannon. 

With Jared half draped over him, Jared's hip is _closecloseclose_ to Shannon's erection, it's quickly getting past the point of pretending that this was just a misunderstanding. And then Jared's lips brush hot and soft against Shannon's chin and Shannon knows that Jared is looking at him, eyes blown, even though it's too dark to actually see. Shannon turns towards Jared so he’s on his side and their hips are aligned, gentle nudges cotton against cotton, Jared’s hard cock touching Shannon’s. Their bodies are tangled into each other, Jared’s leg on top of Shannon’s thigh and Shannon’s leg between Jared’s thighs, as close as they can get. Shannon runs his hand up and down Jared's spine and hears his brother's breath go faster and feels Jared’s fingers push into his back. 

Their heads are so close that their lips brush and Jared is pressing his mouth on Shannon's mouth and Shannon opens his lips and lets his brother’s tongue in. He's dreamed about kissing Jared for months, so sure it would never, ever happen and now it is real and it's almost too much. His little brother is a good kisser, still a bit innocent but learning fast. Jared’s cock is rubbing against Shannon’s, hips grinding, short little gasps for air in-between kisses. Shannon is getting close now, his cock leaking inside his pants and he needs more friction. He pushes Jared onto his back and rolls on top of him, hips pressing down hard and faster and Jared is pushing back against him, their foreheads touching, hands grabbing Shannon's hips.

Jared's movements turn fitful before Shannon's do, and then Jared moans and his hips jerk up and Shannon feels the spurt of hot liquid through the cotton against his stomach seconds before he comes into his pants as well.

They lie next to each other for a while, catching their breaths, slowly coming down again. Shannon tugs at the fabric on his belly which is starting to stick and mumbles "We should probably get cleaned up..." and Jared hums his agreement but doesn't move. Shannon turns away to reach for the box of tissue he keeps under the bed for situations like this, only that he is usually alone when it happens. He wiggles out of his pyjamas and wipes himself clean, then helps Jared do the same. It should be awkward, it was awkward as hell when it happened when Shannon was with a girl, but for some reason it's not. It’s just easy and comfortable and perfect.

Shannon thinks that maybe they have to talk about this, sometime. But right now Jared is falling asleep next to him and Shannon just smiles as he drifts off into sleep as well.


End file.
